Out On The Weekend
by Milady29
Summary: Matt and Gabby thought that moving in together would give them a lot of time together, but with Gabby being busy with her training to become a firefighter and Matt back to work, they find out they never been so wrong. Luckily they get a weekend off to go to cabin and they can finally make up for the time they missed each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CF characters.

Timeline: this takes place somewhat later than where the series are now.

* * *

><p>''May I take you bag, madame?'' Casey bow excessive and giggling she hung her bag over his stretched arm and he laid it in the back of his pick up, strapping it against his bag and opened the door for her.<p>

''I could drive if you want to get some sleep.'' She offered as he sat down in the drivers seat and fastened his seatbelt. They just had returned from shift and the get the maximum out of their weekend away, they had decided to leave immediately after shift. She had gotten some sleep between the calls but he had been busy all night and she was worried he was tired.

''Don't worry about it.'' He eased her mind as he started the car and drove away. Although Gabby had her license, he knew she didn't like driving his pick up as it was pretty old and she was afraid she couldn't park it well enough.

''We just have to pick up the key at my parents house.''

Casey nodded and asked her to take his sunglasses from the dashboard as he drove to her parents house. It was pretty easy to get there, especially since it was only a few blocks away now they had moved to their own apartment. He parked the car and got out of the car, knowing that if he wouldn't come with her, it would take until late tonight to even get at the cabin as she would keep chatting with her mom for hours. He liked her mother a lot, but right now he just wanted to get to cabin as they hadn't had a lot of time together recently. Gabby was still busy with her training at the academy and he had been working every hour he was awake, if he wasn't on shift he was working on their apartment.

''Hey Marlina.'' He greeted her mom as he followed her inside. He felt at home in their house especially now he had been here very often and they even had been staying in the house for a few days when her parents were on holiday.

''Matt, you had your apple today?''

Matt frowned and sighed then with a smile and he caught the apple Gabby's mom threw at him; ''An apple a day keeps the doctor away, remember?'' She laughed as she walked away with Gabriela to get the key.

Casey shook his head, looking at the apple in his hands, every since he had been in the hospital with his brain injury and a few weeks ago again after the surgery that had fixed his problems with his memory because of the pressure in his head she had been giving him apples. He thought it was cute and he took a bite as Gabriela and her mother walked back.

''At least he does what his suegra says.'' Marlina laughed as she hugged Gabby and looked at Matt; ''Have fun and look out for my daughter.''

Matt grinned, he knew she meant he had to look after her daughter but he couldn't let this one pass.

''Ah, you know me, I would never let her have a bad influence on me.'' He said with a cheeky laugh as they walked outside and they got back in the car.

''Oh, I have a bad influence on you?'' Gabby laughed as she took the half-eaten apple from him so he could drive away and she brought it to his mouth so he could take a bite again.

''Absolutely, but what is suegra?''

''Mother in law. Remember that spanish for dummies book she gave you? You should read it.'' She laughed.

''I know you are my tesoro.''

''Good boy.'' She said like he was a dog, rubbed him over his head and held the apple out for him and he took a bite again and she finished it.

They drove on the interstate out of Chicago and Gabby fell asleep as she was slowly started to feel tired. Casey looked aside with a smile as she was asleep. Somehow, she hadn't been sleeping very well in their new apartment as it was close to the trains and while he slept through, she kept waking up every time one passed, but she said she would get used to it eventually.

He leaned over her to grab another CD and was happy he didn't wake her as he pushed into the CD player and enjoyed the new cd he had ordered a few days ago, knowing they were going on the trip.

When he parked the car by the lake two hours later he carefully woke her up.

''Hey, we are here.''

She woke up and smiled as he got out of the car and grabbed their bags. She walked to the door, opening it so he could walk in with the bags and he brought them to the bedroom. It had no been the bedroom he had been sleeping when he had been here a few months ago for the fishing trip as it seemed wrong to sleep her parent's room as he didn't know them back then, but now he knew them and knew it was fine.

''I am going to chop some wood.''

''Oh aren't you the cutest little primal man.'' She laughed.

''It get's cold at night in April.'' Matt shrugged. ''Besides, a fireplace should be used, right?'' He smiled and she nodded.

''Off you go, Bear Grylls.''

Matt laughed and walked back to his truck to grab his axe, walking into the forest, looking for some big branches while Gabriela made their bed and walked outside, checking the lake water. It wasn't really warm, but it was warm enough to swim in and she walked on the truck, grabbing the box they had taken with groceries and packed them. There was a small refrigerator that could be used through a plug and she got the aggregate running, as she had done many times before when she was here with her parents.

''Welcome back Cody Lundin.'' She laughed as Matt walked inside, one of his sandals missing but he was holding a large stash of wood in his arms.

''Who is Cody Lundin?''

''The guy from Dual Survival who does not wear shoes.''

''It ripped when I was out there.''

He lifted his food and Gabby looked worried at the large cuts in the sole of his foot.

''I had to walk back with only one.'' He said with a wry smile and she pointed him to sit down.

''Pff, city boys.'' She rolled her eyes as she cleansed his foot, referring to the fact she was from a smaller town and had only moved to Chicago when she was older, while he had been living in Chicago his whole life.

''The cuts aren't really deep, I think you will live.'' She said and he pouted; ''Boo boo kissy?'' She kissed him and he walked to the bedroom to look for his other flip flops in his bag and she got the last things cleared up. She loved moments like these with him, as he acted so different than when they were in Chicago, especially when they were on shift. On shift he was always so serious, while here he was just goofing around.

''Doesn't it hurt?'' She said worried as he walked back into the kitchen, wearing another pair of flip flops.

''I had a boo boo kissy, remember?'' He smiled and they walked to the porch together, looking over the lake.

''What did you do here for those two weeks you were here?''

''Fishing...and thinking...and more fishing...sometimes I slept.'' He looked aside as they leaned against the railing.

''Sometimes?''

''I had a lot of nightmares and since it was the middle of the summer...it was too hot to sleep most of the nights.''

''We usually slept outside on the porch in the summer - me and Antonio.''

''If only I had been smart enough to take a mosquito net.''

''True, you won't survive it without that.''

She came closer, laying her head against his shoulder as she laid her head against his shoulder as the sun was slowly setting. Matt walked inside to get their vests as it was indeed getting chilly now and he returned with their vests and a bottle of wine and Gabriela got the grill in the corner of the porch on while they sat down on the small bench looking over the water and Matt pulled the table closer.

They cuddled up as they waited for the grill to get warm and the sun was almost down when they laid the meat on the grill.

''Come on grillmeister, I am starving.'' She joked as she got their plates filled with Salad and he the finally laid the meat on it.

''Perfektion braught Zeit, nah?'' He joked as he got the grill off and sat next to her again, taking his plate.

''I didn't know you can speak German - I have no idea what you just said.''

''I read German for dummies. No, I actually have some German family whom came over when I was younger so I followed German in high school because I wanted to be able to talk to them but they kept postponing every year.'' He laughed, eating his dinner. ''I said perfection takes time, just like we did.''

''I thought your family was from Irish descent.''

''My dad's. My mom's mom - so my grandma - was German.''

She nodded and they finished their plates. Matt didn't talk about his family very often, so it came as a total surprise.

''Und jetzt, kann ich dich necken.'' He grabbed her empty plate as he stood up and walked to the kitchen and Gabriela took the wine and their glasses as it was getting colder and colder and it was time to go inside.

''Stop it Matt.''

''Oh, when you speak to me in Spanish to me it is fair?'' He said with a cheeky smile as he started to light the fire. ''I wasn't sure if you spoke German, so I never dared to call you ugly in German before.'' He teased her and she shook her head, leaning against the kitchen as he busy with the fire.

''Aber du bist so - uh... Pretty...- wenn du wütend bist!''

''Aww...you failed that one.'' She said with a smile as he got the fire started and she sat down on the floor next to him. She pulled the mattress from under the couch they used when people stayed over and they laid down on it.

''Couldn't remember the word.'' He dragged one of the big pillows closer and laid down against it as she snuggled up against his chest. Her hand caressed his jaw line as he stared into the flames, taking a sip of wine every now and then and she crawled up a little bit, her lips tracing his neck as she got the wineglass from his hand and pulled his shirt over his head.

Panting and sweating they looked at each other a little later and Gabriela reached out for the thin blanket to cover their naked bodies as they cuddled up again. She laid her head sideways on his chest and his hand played with her hair as she look into the flames.

''I guess we sleep here tonight.''

''Seems perfect.'' Matt smiled and he moved a little bit, continuing to play with her hair.

''No train here.''

''No, just us.''

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

''Te quiero''

''Ich liebe dich.''

* * *

><p>NOTE: They are having a good time for sure.<p>

I do not own Cody Lundin nor Bear Grylls and honestly I like to keep it that way.

I hope you liked this and that the other languages were not too confusing. If I made a mistake in German, please don't get mad, my German is not perfect (yet) and the spanish...I got that from a translator.

I wanted to keep this T rated so I left the actual intimate scene out. I am not sure if Casey is from Irish decent but his surname is - research yeah.

Thank you a lot for reading. Do you want this to be expanded with with a few more chapters about this trip? Please tell me because I am not sure if I should leave this a one shot or not, so please tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review!


	2. Chapter 2

''Goodmorning.''

Matt turned around, sleepy. He rubbed through his hair and leaned on his elbow, leaning over Gabby and kissed her.

''Morning.''

''Shoudl we get up?''

He laid down again, pulling her closer to him as it was pretty cold now the fire was out and the blanket was really thin.

''Do we need to get out?''

''No.'' She giggled and kissed him again. He looked at her with a smile as she closed her eyes again and he wiped the bangs of hair from her face and she opened her eyes again, smiling back.

''I will have to look for wood again today.'' He laughed. ''Maybe I will even find my flip flop back.''

She chuckled and sat up, standing up.

''Nah, I will go today, wouldn't want you to hurt your tender feet.''

Matt stood up as well and looked at the scorched wood in the fireplace. The sun was already up and he walked onto the porch after grabbing some underwear from his suitcase. The lake was calm as if it was a mirror and he leaned over the edge of the porch, that immediately met the water and he looked at the water, remembering the time the he had spend on his own here. It had been so quiet, but quiet in a different way. It had almost been like he had really been on his own and it had been scary. Now he was here with Gabriela he was actually enjoying how calm it was.

He walked back inside and made the bed in front of the fireplace.

''I guess we are sleeping here again tonight.'' He looked up as she was ready preparing breakfast.

''It doesn't matter where you sleep, you snore anyway.'' She chuckled and he just kept making the bed, ignoring her remark with a smirk.

After breakfast they walked into the woods with the two of them.

''They should film the Walking Dead here.'' Matt said then as it was foggy in the woods and Gabriela laughed, picking up some of the branches. Matt took them from here and carried them as she took the axe.

''Don't worry, I would save you.''

''By what, hitting the zombie with a branch? I am the person with the axe.''

''True. Then I guess you have to protect me.''

''Nah, I would run.'' She said as she pecked him on the cheek and continued walking. Matt picked up more branches and felt a little sad they had to leave again tomorrow evening. He enjoyed just being here with her.

''Watch out, walker!'' She suddenly yelled and confused he looked at the thing she was pointing at. His sandal, hidden under a small layer of leaves.

He laughed and grabbed it as they walked back to the cabin and he got the wood ready for tonight. Slowly they walked to the small pier by the water and Gabby sat down next to Matt as he got the rod ready.

''Any wishes for our dinner fish?'' He asked but she just looked over the water, dipping her toes in the water but pulling her feet back immediately as it was cold.

''No, not really.'' She laughed and she looked as Matt threw the fishing line out and looked over the calm water. She laid her head against his shoulder and realized she could sit here for hours with him. It was so different from their daily life which made it is so good.

''I love you.'' She finally mumbled as she sat up a little it and kissed him in his neck. His mouth curled in a smile and he looked aside kissing her too when he suddenly felt something pulling the rod and he sighed when the fish escaped.

''Oh, how sad. I guess we will be sitting here a bit longer.''

''You know what, I will sorry for the fish.'' He said as he laid the rod next to them on the pier and kissed her again. She laughed and they stood up and went inside as it was getting foggier and foggier outside.

''Why does the weather have to get bad now? I was enjoying it so much.'' She said with a pout.

''Well, I am sure we can make it cozy inside as well.''

Matt put the rod away as Gabby made hot chocolate and they sat by the fireside as Matt started to light it.

''It's different, huh, lighting a fire instead of putting it out.'' She said with a wink as she was holding his mug and he sighed.

''I guess we won't enough for tonight.''

''Sweetie, if you had taken the time to look behind the cabin you would have seen there is enough chopped wood to last for a decade.'' She finally chuckled now.

''And you let me walk into the woods...''

''Because it was funny seeing you all survivor like.'' She giggled and he took the mugs from her hands and she looked as him questioning. suddenly he dove forward, tickling her in her sides and she fell onto the mattress, laughing.

''No, Matt, stop! You know I can't...Matt! Stahp!'' She laughed as the tears almost ran over her cheeks and finally he stopped, looking at her with a frown.

''What, there is also a star restaurant under the cabin?'' He said with a smile as he stood up and walked out side to get some of the wood she finally told him about. She was right, under a small shed there was a large stash of wood and he grabbed as much as he could carry and laid it down next to the fire-place.

As the fire was lit he laid down again in the pillows and enjoyed his chocolate as she laid down against him as well.

''My mom wants to have lunch with you soon. Or us.'' Casey finally said as he looked at Gabby while he laid her arm around her.

''I know. It will happen soon.''

''I know you are not comfortable around her...but she is my mom.''

''I know, I know...it's just...''

''She killed my father. I know, she knows.''

''Not just that. I just meant that...well. I was twelve when Antonio had his first real case at CPD and he was working in homicide. I am twenty-eight now. Count it.''

Matt looked at Gabriela, surprised. ''Sixteen years ago...''

''Yeah. I only realized later and now I realize it was your mother's case. Back then Antonio told about it to me to tell me it was wrong and i only realized the woman was bad. My feelings are kinda conflicted now i realize he was talking about your mother.''

''I can't forgive my mom for what she did but neither can I forgive my dad, so I accept her. I hope you can do the same.''

''Ofcourse, I will accept her and I think she is a really nice woman, but I know Antonio knows.''

Casey stared into the flames and she could see in his eyes he was reliving some painful memories he had put far away and they only talked about once before. She felt sorry for hurting him like his and buried her head in his shoulder.

''It's getting kinda hot close to the fire.'' She finally said and he gave her a cheeky smile: ''We could get rid of some clothes of course.'' He said now as he put the mug on the ground and leaned over her, kissing her and they slowly repeated what they did last night.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Thank you all so much for your lovely responses on the first chapter, I am really glad you liked it! Thank you so much!<p>

I hope you liked this chapter too although it was a little shorter, but there will be more soon, I promise.

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought of it or if there is anything you would love to see in a future chapter/other one shot!


	3. Chapter 3

''What are you doing?'' Gabriela asked sleepy as she woke up from their afternoon noon after their repeating of last night. It was late in the noon now and he was messing around with the antenna and the small tv he had put on the ground.

''I was trying to get it working, maybe we can watch something tonight. I have seen enough fire, I almost feel back at 51.'' He said with a smile an triumphantly he pointed at it when it showed some image. It was kind of distorted but it had been better than Gabriela had seen it in years.

''Are you preparing something or is the tv smelling like burned stuff?'' She suddenly said, sniffing.

''I was preparing dinner.'' He said, walking back to the small furnace.

''Is only slightly burned.''

''You are a kitchen disaster.''

''Cut me some slack, I just fixed the TV.''

He walked back to the mattress with two plates of scrambled eggs, vegetables and meat that was left over from grilling last night.

''Oh now you don't want to move?'' He said, arching one eyebrow as she didn't want to move and he laid the plates down. Gabby smirked and he slowly came closer.

''No tickling!''

''No tickling I promise.''

She wanted to reach out for the plate but Matt suddenly grabbed her, lifting her up and laying her over his shoulder.

''No, no, let me go!'' She laughed as he walked to the door of the cabin. She tried to get out of his grip but she was afraid she would fall down or hurt him so she tagged along with it, expecting he wasn't going to take her outside as they were both in underpants only. Matt opened the door and he shivered as it was still foggy and cold outside, but it was slowly getting dark as well. He walked to the small pier while Gabby tried to grab his leg.

''No, no Matt!''

Right before the water he took her in his arms and she grabbed his neck really tightly, not sure if he was actually planning on throwing her in the water as he started to make throwing movements with his arms and she looked backward, at the cold dark water.

''One...two...''

She started to kick with her legs and as Matt almost lost his balance he put her down on the pier next to him, but as she was still moving to escape she almost fell backward in the water. Matt grabbed her arm and wanted to pull her forward but ended up falling forward himself. Gabriela regained her balance as Matt fell forward in the water.

''Oh, are you okay?'' She yelled worried and Matt looked up, his teeth clacking and he was shivering.

''Refreshing.''

''I know, karma can be very refreshing.''

She pulled him out of the water and he ran back to the cabin. She handed him a towel and blanket.

''Sorry sweety.'' She said then.

''Whoa, blame karma, not yourself.'' He smiled and he wrapped the small fleece blanket around himself. He pulled her closer and wrapped it also around her.

''You are so cold.'' She shivered and they walked back to the fireplace to eat their dinner.

''Come'' Matt spread his arm so she could lay against him.

''Do you want me to lay against you or should I do it for the sole purpose of warming you?''

''A little bit of both.'' He laughed and she laid down against him as they had dinner. They watched the natura docu that the tv was showing - unable to change the channel, but actually because it was so sober, it was really nice.

Matt laid down a little bit more and sighed as he looked at the fireplace.

''The wood is finished.'' He grabbed his coat that hung by the the door this time and the flip flops and he was just the nearest other cabin was about half a mile away. Nobody would see him in his coat and flip flops and he walked outside, grabbing his arms full of chopped wood again and he walked back.

''You look after us so well.'' Gabriela said from the kitchen, where she was opening a bottle of wine as she felt like doing something as well and Matt walked back to grab some more, to make sure he wouldn't have to go out again tonight.

''Sexy combination by the way.'' She laughed as she saw him in his coat, bare legs and flip flops.

''I know, it is very flattering.'' He laughed and locked the door now, hanging his coat away and kicking the flip flops of his feet as he walked back and they sat down again with the wine.

''I had expected to do a lot this weekend out. You know, like swimming. I had expected you to be fishing the whole weekend.''

''Honestly, I think I like the idea of not having to do anything for a weekend. Just lay here with you and watch some stupid docu about foxes. We are busy enough in our daily lives and I really miss our moments where we just do nothing.''

''I don't want to go back to Chicago tomorrow.''

''We should go out more often.''

''I will ask my parents if they will give us the spare key. We could go more often. I know Antonio and Laura hardly go here with the kids because Diego can't sit still in the car and my parents only go when the water in the lake is warm enough to swim.''

Matt nodded and took a sip of wine as they looked at the distorted TV.

''I actually feel relaxed.'' She sighed then. ''The academy is kinda tough and being here with you just puts my mind at ease again.''

''Same, I really could use some time off with the shifts and the contracting.''

They were silent again.

''..In the mating season lasts from December to April. The fox makes barking sound which sounds like wow...'' The voice over spoke.

''I thought the fox said Ring ding ding ding.'' Gabby laughed and Matt laughed too. He made sure she wasn't holding her glass as his hands moved t her sides and he started tickling her again.

''Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!''

''Matt stop you are getting so annoying!''

''Your laugh tells me otherwise.'' He smiled as he leaned on his elbow, his face hanging over hers and he kissed her. Her hands laid down in his neck and she kissed him on his chin, not able to reach his mouth.

Suddenly they looked around as they heard a strange barking noise and Matt jumped up, walking through the door and he peaked through the small window in the door.

''What is it?'' Gabby said, looking up scared.

''A fox.'' Matt said surprised as he saw the small red animal close to the porch. He walked back to Gabby and laid down next to her again. With the fire and the comfortable position they were both getting drowsy. Gabriela putt the tv out and turned to Matt as it was dark in the room again, except for the fire.

''The fox says it is mating season.'' He said with his cheeky smile.

''I don't understand what the fox says.'' She laughed as she finished her wine.

''I know what the fox says.'' Matt stated then as he pulled her in his arms so they were spooning and his lips traced her neck.

''Oh really.''

''The fox says I love you.''

* * *

><p>NOTE: Awe, only one day left before they go back to Chicago.<p>

The fox obviously does not belong to me.

I hope you liked this chapter and thanks again for the response on the previous chapter, I am glad you like these stories. I hope Matt and Gabby are in-character. Thank you for reading and please tell me again what you think about it!


	4. Chapter 4

Both lovers woke up and smiled at each other although they were not happy, knowing they had to leave the cabin today. The weekend had been so good and they knew that they would get back into their stressed lives and they wouldn't see each other this often anymore. He would get back to contracting and his shifts and she would get back to the academy and her extra shift, which were on other times than him.

She laid her chin on his chest and her finger traced the line of his upper lip and the dimple. He opened his eyes and caressed her hair. They would still have the day before going away and they would make the best of it. They both stood up and walked to the small shower, that only distributed cold water now and she cuddled against him, getting some warmth from his body. When she was younger she had hated this cold shower and in the summer she would jump in the lake in the morning as it felt less cold but now it was good. Matt kissed her on her head, rubbing hands over her bare body to warm her up.

They walked out again together and Matt kept her arms around her as she was shivering and he handed her a towel.

''You are warmer than that towel.''

''Oh yeah.'' He wrapper his arms around her again and pressed her against him, warming her as she was preparing food and he kissed her in her neck, tracing her neck and shoulder with her lips. Her hair was hanging down in plucks as it was still wet and he moved it to the other side, kissing her on the other side as well and she luaghed.

''Matt, it tickles.''

''Do you want to me to stop?''

''No''

She turned around, laying her arms around his neck and she stood on her toes she could kissed him. Her hands played with the hair in his neck and he switched the furnace off before the french toast could burn.

They ate the breakfast and started to clean the cabin. Gabriela started to pack their things as he started to sweep the floro and laid the mattress back under the couch and cleaned the grill. The weather was better than yesterday and it was getting a little it warmer now. Slowly they got ready with their chores and sat down on the end of the small pier again. He laid his arm around her as they looked over the water.

''You know, we could maybe go back next month.''

''I hope we can.''

Matt pulled her a little closer and kissed her on the forehead again. He buried his nose in her hair and smelled the smell of her shampoo mixed with his after the mutual shower.

''The nature is pretty.''

''But you are prettier.'' Matt said, kissing her on her temple. She looked up with a smile and kissed him on the mouth as he played with her hair. He caressed her back with his other hand and wanted this moment to last forever but they also knew they had to go soon.

He checked his watch.

''We should go if we want to be in bed at a decent time we can also get some sleep before shift.''

They stood up and Matt strapped the bags in his truck. They started the drive back and when they were halfway Matt pulled over the drive-thourugh, where they got some food. Gabriela fed him as they drived on and the sun was setting.

''This was the best weekend of my life. It was such a great time.'' She smiled and fed him another fry.

Matt laughed. ''This is was absolutely my best weekend as well.''

''Have you ever been away like this with Mills?'' He asked then, arching his brow.

''Oh you little jealous boy. No, we enve went out like this, but we are different and I don't want to talk about Mills.''

Matt nodded, understanding. Soon they saw Chicago farther down the road and they drove back into the city, through the suburbs downtown. Gabby suddenly said they had to go to the right.

''We have to bring the key back.''

Matt parked by her parents hosue and they walked inside.

''How was your weekend?'' Her mom immediatly handed him the apple again and Matt laughed, eating it.

''Yous hould feed him more, he is always hungry.'' Her mom walked away with her as they laid the key back on the old place and her dad did not look up from the newspaper.

''It's not like you can fill that stomach.'' Gabby said as she walked away.

''Thank you for this weekend.'' He thanked the dad as he ate the apple and the dad nodded. Matt knew her dad liked him, but her dad just wasn't a really talkative person.

Gabby and her mom came walking back.

''So how was the weekend?''

''it was really great-''

''El fin de semana fue super. Muchas gracias'' He smiled as he laid his arm around Gabby and her mother nodded.

''See, he learns it.''

They walked back at the car and Gabriela arched one brow as she looked at him.

''Oh, you suddenly speak German and now you speak Spanish?''

Matt just started to laugh and he couldn't stop laughing until he parked by their flat.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because I like you speaking Spanish and telling and learning me things.''

She frowned and nudged him against his shoulder.

''So you did have Spanish in high school beside German?''

He shook his head and she frowned even more.

''Maybe I did read Spanish for dummies.'' He laughed as he kissed her on the cheek and they stepped out of the car to get home, but they knew that home was wherever they were together.

* * *

><p>NOTE: The last chapter, I hope you liked it!<p>

Smart Matt of course did read the book. ;)

I hope you also liked the whole story overall but I guess you wouldn't have read it all up till now. So what did you think of the ending? Please tell me! Thank you for reading too!


End file.
